


If only I knew

by Heey_lenk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heey_lenk/pseuds/Heey_lenk
Summary: The Doctor may also need help...P.S. English isn't my native language, so I'm trying to do my best :) Don't be very strict)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	If only I knew

After visiting destroying Gallifrey Thirteenth can’t stop thinking about it. Especially when the Master was aside. These thoughts pressed her, squeezing all her strength. And now, standing on another planet saved from his intrigues, she looked into his eyes, his face, on which a grin froze: yes, you won again, but so what? Will this help?  
This time they had to get rid of the cosmic virus that acts on the brain of all living creatures, turning them into limp and spineless, burning consciousness - creating ideal material for enslavement. It seems the Master brought it from the Cybermen ship.  
She turned silently and waved her hand to the team to go to the TARDIS. But before she could take a couple of steps, a sharp pain and a blinding flash of light pierced her head. She staggered and pressed her hand to her head, trying to relieve the pain. But it didn't go away, on the contrary, the pain intensified, pulsing louder every second with the beat of four beats. The Doctor tried to move forward, because in the TARDIS she would probably be able to cope with this, but she couldn't. Another bright flash pierced her mind, and with a cry of pain she fell to her knees, clutching her head with all her strength. Companions were already in the TARDIS, only Yaz accidentally looked out and rushed to her. The Master looked at her from the side and did not understand - what kind of game was she up to? Why this masquerade? If only ... maybe he should go and see?

_The Master watches the Doctor get up, walk a few steps and fall, not rising for the third time, writhe on the ground and scream. Something hurts one of his hearts and, without time to recover, he realizes that he is running to her. He falls to his knees next to her, grabs her by the shoulders, makes her open eyes. She looks at him, and pain pierces her mind and body again, making scream. She cries, wriggling in pain, meets his gaze for a second - in her gaze was pain, a cry for help. Is the Doctor asking for his help?  
“Master, please ...” a tear slid across her cheek._

"What are you doing?! Get out!" cried Yas.  
"Don’t interfere, silly creature". He pushed the girl to one side and grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders, pressing her to the ground. The Master touched her temples for just a second and immediately pulled his hand away. "I need a quiet and safe place; I need to take her to the TARDIS".  
"I myself," the woman suddenly woke up, panting and tried to get up.

_Master. She calls him by name, but on his lap he, not her. He picks her up and carries to the TARDIS._

"You can't get up, stupid. Listen to me." He knelt down and suddenly grabbed it like a feather and carried it to the time machine. "How are you? Yas? Show me her room, quick".  
"Why should we even trust you ?!" the team asked indignantly.  
"Because I'm the only one who can help her, and I would advise you not to waste time if you want to save her". At that moment, the Doctor moaned in his arms.  
After hesitating for a second, Yas went ahead, showing direction to the Doctor's room. Entering, the Master carefully lowered her to bed. - Now do a favor, close the door and do not bother.  
Left alone with her, he knelt down and touched her temple.

_The Master whispers: "I will help." Touching the temples. She rushes about, squeezes his hand, scratches.  
"Hush, don’t interfere," he whispers irritably, trying not to be distracted.  
Finds her pain, extinguishes dazzling flashes, closes barriers, pulls out all unnecessary hurtful thoughts. She lies panting._

"Doctor, can you hear me?" She moaned barely audibly. "I will help you, you know that. You must not resist. It will hurt, but otherwise you will burn. This is wrong, the virus should have acted only on humans. If I only knew…"  
"Please ..." she whispered, not opening her eyes.  
Then the Master touched the second temple and closed his eyes. He looked into her mind and covered everything that she had been thinking about for so many hours that made her mind boil. He closed everything, leaving only a little awareness in the backyards, the realization that Gallifrey had left. Just as she realized that she was the thirteenth regeneration, it would not hurt. She darted and screamed - the virus did not want to retreat, a virus that burns consciousness. He had to sit on top, hips clutching her legs to restrain him.  
"Doctor, be quiet". He tried to reach her in a soft, insinuating voice. Closing the last barrier, he got off her and slowly removed his hands from her temples. The woman was breathing heavily. Suddenly, a wave of tenderness swept over his most important enemy and, at the same time, his main love. He removed the wet strand that fell on her face, and admired, looking at her - so fragile and defenseless, and not ready to kill him and not saving the next world from villains. She still could not catch her breath and sobbed quietly. He sat on the bed next to her, lifted the woman in his arms and hugged her, stroking head and whispering: “Hush, hush, Doctor, it's all over, everything will pass, hush.”  
Gradually, she calmed down and stopped rushing about in his arms. Then he took off her coat and boots, thought a little and, casting a look at the pajamas lying in the chair, took off her T-shirt and trousers. Rassilon, don't bring now these annoying companions to come here. But what if he dreamed about it all their lives? Not to draw attention to yourself through murders, but to live like this, peacefully, together ... However, this will not happen, and all that he had is moments for now, while she is too weak to try to defeat him again. He picked up the Doctor with a smile and laid her in the middle of the bed, covering with a blanket. Her eyelids trembled, and she opened her eyes in surprise, aware of what was happening.  
"You?!" She screamed in fright.  
"Hush, calm down". He forced her to drop back onto the pillow. "Don't make sudden movements, but rather don't do it at all. And don’t worry".  
"What was it? It hurt so much I couldn’t..."  
"You were in frustrated feelings that, together with the virus, it had such an effect. I ... wanted to help. I couldn't watch you..." He looked away.  
"Master..." She had no words, and he was afraid that now she would get angry and drive him away and stood up. "Wait! Where are you going?.." He turned around in bewilderment.  
"I'm going to leave you with your puppies until you get angry again".  
"Please don’t leave. I was so hurt, so scared, I thought I was dying. Only you can understand me. It hurts me even now", she closed her eyes.  
"What? Where exactly?" the worried Master jumped to her bed.  
"The head is buzzing. And here," she took the Master’s hand and laid it on her chest, between two hearts, so that he felt a confused rhythm of both.  
He listened for a few seconds, and then bent over and gently kissed her forehead.  
"You need some peace and quiet. And do not get up. You can ..." he hesitated silently, but nevertheless decided, "I will take us to some picturesque place, beach, palm trees ... so that your friends have something to do. Now they only interfere". Waiting for a slight nod, he ran out of the room and, under the surprised looks of the trinity, pressed countless buttons.  
"You can stop by for a minute, but no questions. We are flying to a nice little beach, where in the next few days you will have fun, and we will stay here".  
"But ..." Ryan began, but Yas pushed him toward the aisle:  
"Let's go to the Doctor!"  
She lay on the bed, closing her eyes, so weak and vulnerable that they were afraid. Hearing the steps, she opened her eyes.  
"Team," she smiled slightly, "I'm fine. I just need a few days of rest, you know ... You can trust the Master in the next few days. And you, too, won't against the rest, will you?"  
"Yes? .. Doc, how do you say ... Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"I will," she smiled, closing her eyes. Then the Master returned to the room and escorted everyone to the beach, remaining alone with the Doctor.

_He touches her cheek with his hand, runs his face, descends to the neck and reaches the tips of his fingers, kisses them. She opens her eyes, tries to get up, but he puts his hands on her shoulders and presses him to the pillow.  
"Lie down," the Master orders.  
"Master ..." she touches his hand, without ending the sentence.  
"Come here," he hugs her, the Doctor clings to his chest. He strokes her head until she raises her face to him. Then he kisses her. Tenderly, uncertainly, then passionately and brightly. She closes her eyes. He pulls away.  
"You can't," he says sternly," you can't.  
"Stay when I can. I want"._

"You must fall asleep, right now, and not think about anything. Do you hear?"  
"I won’t succeed".  
"I could…"  
"Yes".  
He again touched her temples, sending a telepathic signal, after which she fell into a deep, calm sleep.


End file.
